French Chocolate
by Tafyapyap
Summary: I maded a stoawey for Valentines Day. Anyways, Italy asks France to come over to help make chocolates with him. France generously helps.


French Chocolates

**A/N: My submission for a Valentines Day themed fic. How I came up with this, I have no idea and I might need help. M for VERY messed up content (in other words, gore).**

It was Valentine's Day, and Italy thought of making chocolates for his buddies, Germany and Japan. He asked France to come and help make the chocolates. Unusual for him, France was generous and offered to help. Italy happily awaited the French man's arrival as he got the kitchen ready.

"Italy~ I'm here~" Cooed the French man as he entered the room. Italy ran up and hugged him. "France, you a came! I'm so a glad! Now I can make these chocolates for Germany and Japan~!" "Oh hon hon hon~, no problem, I'm always happy to help. And even if the chocolates came out bad, it would still be MUCH more eatable than Britain's~" Italy chuckled and directed France to a wall. "Hey, can you a stand against this wall? I... want to make the chocolate's into like a mini figure." He asked with a huge smile on his face. "Umm...okay." France stood against the wall, spreading out his legs and arms. "Like this?" "Perfect! Now hold still..." Italy went to a cabinet drawer and pulled out what looked a giant needle and a hammer. He put it behind his back and walked over to France. "Italy... what's that behind your back?" "Oh...THIS?" Italy took out the needle and put it against France's hand, positioning the hammer over it. "Ah, what are you- **KYAAAHHH!**"

Italy smashed the needle inside of France's hand with the hammer. The very sudden and tremendous pain paralyzed France's body as Italy whacked the needle in deeper and deeper into his hand with the hammer. Blood started to leak out as Italy went over to fetch another needle. "Okay, now for the next one!" Italy positioned the needle and hammer on France's other hand. "No, no, no, no!" Italy rammed the needle into his hand, causing a deaf-inducing scream. France's fingers twitched drastically as his hands were getting really red and a bit bloody. "I'm a so sorry, but if I want to make those treats, you gotta stand still!" France looked at him, his eyes dilated like crazy. "Th-this wasn't called for! How can I help you like this?" A dark smiled emitted on Italy's face. "Because **YOU'RE **going to be part of the chocolates, ahahahahaha!" France was now more terrified than he already was. "What? What are you talking about, that makes no sense!" "Of course it a does! See, French people the greatest a food, and if I use you, the chocolates will be great, and it'll please Japan and Germany!"

Italy went over to grab a measuring cup from the counter and put it next to France's foot. Then he went to get something else out the cabinet. France immediately froze at what he got. Italy pulled out a giant blade with very sharp edges and a long black handle. "I need a cup of a liquid! The cookbook said use milk, but I got you!" France really started to panic as Italy brought the giant blade closer to his leg. "STOP, NO!" Italy started sawing at his leg as France screamed loudly. His shook his his head wildly and tears started to come down his face. Italy giggled as he continued sawing, blood pouring down the leg and on his hands. With a few more grinding, half of the leg came off, blood pouring down like a waterfall. "Oh dear, better fill her up!" Italy put the measuring cup under his cut leg, filling it with 2 cups of blood. He put the cup on the counter and ran to wrap the cut up leg in bandages. "I can't let you loose all of your a blood, right? And now, ingredients!" Italy went to the cabinet to get something else. Whatever it was, France was not looking forward to it. "I-Italy, please, let me go! I can teach you without you having to do this! This is awful!" Italy slashed a nightmarish smile at France as he came back with a hacksaw.

"**TIME TO TAKE OUT THE INGREEEDIENTS, AHAHAHAHAHAH!" **He started sawing at France's stomach cruelly as France screamed the loudest he's ever yelled. "NIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAA, STOP, STOP, STOP!" Italy eventually stopped, not wanting to completely cut off France's body. He lifted up the stomach flap and blood poured quickly. "Oooh, maybe I can use the rest of your blood for a filling in the chocolates, eeh hee hee!" Italy grabbed another cup and filled it up and then quickly put it back. France's guts and other organs were clearly exposed. "Here we go~!" Italy dove his head in France's stomach and gnawed at a intestine, pulling it out with his teeth. "AAAAHHH!" The pain was indescribably bad to France as more tears poured down his face. Italy snatched it out with his teeth and spat it out in his hands. Blood covered his face, while he smiled gleefully with his eyes shot wide open. **"Ehee hee hee...AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" **He threw his head back in a psychotic laughter. He eventually stopped, but with the same gigantic slasher smile on his face. "This looks like just like pastaaaaaaa!"

He threw the gut on a cutting board and jammed his head in France's stomach to fetch more. He harshly yanked more and more out, getting other organs while he's at it. France was slowly losing consciousness and life. He ran out of energy to scream or even talk. All he could see as the deranged monster used him for treats for his friends. Italy cut up the intestines and poured that and the blood in the cup into the mixing bowl with the chocolate mix. He hummed happily as he stirred it all together. It was a mix of a thick dark brown and red with little things in it and it smelled horrible. He used a wooden taste to taste the "batter." "Mmm!" He then poured the liquid into a cake pan and eventually into the oven. "Ahahhah, this is going to be so a great!" He happily danced around the room in a laughing fit. France was breathing lightly as he was slowly losing life from severe injury and blood loss. Italy took a look in France's open wound as could see his beating heart. He gently cupped it in his hands.

"Oh, France, thank you so a much for helping me today! I couldn't had done it without you, really!" He pecked France's forehead and looked at him with a warm smile, which then grew wider and wider into a haunting and pure insane grin. **"HAPPY VALENTINES DAY, AHAHAHAHAAA!"**

**...**

**"EEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" **France shot his head all the way with fear covering his face. He was breathing heavily as he studied his surroundings. He was in the room were his teammates, the Allies, discuss their opinions. The 5 **(Canada's there, too)** guys looked at him with great confusion. "Uhh, dude? You okay?" America shook his shoulder a bit, trying to calm the trembling Frenchie down. Russia poked France's forehead. "He must of had a nightmare. Probably because of the chocolates he ate, da?" China face palmed. "See, THIS is why you should never eat British chocolates, aru. It totally fucks you over!" England nodded. "Yeah..wait, what? What the bloody hell does that mean, you bastard?" England started chasing China around the room. Canada comforted France. "Poor France...maybe if I heal him, I'll get recognized?"

**END! CANADA, OH, YOU! :D What, did you seriously expect me to kill France for real? NEIN! I just... I just don't have the balls to have him really die, I'd feel like such an asshole (god, I'm such a pussy). Besides, I love Italy too much to make him look like some deranged shitwipe. Also, France is best country, so him dieing is obsolete. But whatever, Happy Valentines Day, eat some chocolates, if they're not filled with man made ingredients ;D**


End file.
